Doodle Jump
Plot Doodle Jump is a game created by Lima Sky. The game itself only concists of a small character, Doodle the Doodler, who is jumping on platforms avoiding monsters. To help him you may find rockets, flying hats and springs, which help him get upwards. If you fall below the screen you die. The price is currently at 1$. There is an article on Wikipedia about Doodle Jump, link here Platforms There are many different kinds of platform. Normal The most common one is the normal one. It doesn't move, it doesn't break, it's just normal. Broken This platform is un-jumpable. When you fall on it it breaks without propulsing you upwards, so it may lead to death if you're not aware. Moving There are two types of moving platforms, the one that move horizontally and the one that moves vertically. They are just like normal platforms except they move. Moveable These don't move by themselves, you haveto drag them to where you want them. Disappearing When you land on these they vanish, so you can only use them once. This may stress you, so some people think they are really annoying. Exploding They start as yellow, then they go red, and then they go BOOM! If you're not quick enough they will explode and you cannot use them anymore. Themes Classic The classic theme is played on a background which looks like a piece of squared paper. When you press the screen you shoot small balls which destroys the monsters when hit. They are not affected by gravity. Aid To aid you in you adventure upwards you may find springs, trampolines, flying hats, spring shoes and rockets (jetpack). Winter The winter theme is, as you might have guessed, snowy. The doodle is dressed in a santa clothes and there is constantly snow falling. You shoot snowballs which are affected by gravity. Aid You may find springs and trampolines here too, but you find the rest of the items wrapped up as gifts Cemetery In this theme the doodle has turned into a ghost! The whole map is dark, but your doodle emits light, which helps you find your way up Aid You can find excactly the same things as in the other themes. Jungle The doodle is dressed up as an old-fashioned explorer, and the borders of the screen are coated with plants. You shoot seeds, and they are affected by gravity. I'm may start to rain and thunder. Aid You may find all the items except the hat and spring shoes. Space Now you're doodle has traveled all the way to space, and he's (luckily) in a space suit. Instead of shooting balls of seeds, you now have lasers! Aid In addition to all the previous mentioned tools, you can also find a spaceship here, which helps you get futher upwards then the rockets. The hat and trampoline have new looks. Soccer/Football Dressed in a soccer suit, you now have to make your way through a soccer field, and on your way you will meet different countries. You shoot footballs, and they are affected by gravity. Aid Here you can only find springs and trampolines Underwater From space to the bottom of the oceans, doodle is everywhere! This is probably the closest you'll ever get to dive in one of those big old diving suits. Aid You can find everything except spaceships, and everything looks like it has been down there for some time... Easter Eggs By changing your name, you can change the appearence of the game. Easter By changing it to Bunny you get the easter theme, where the doodle is dressed up as an easter bunny, and the monsters, the hats and the rockets have different looks. Pocket God If you choose one of the names Ooga/Booga/Nooby/Dooby/Klik/Klak you get the Pocket God theme, and you turn into a coconut-shooting pygmy. The Creeps If you change your name to Creeps the monster turn into monsters from The Creeps. Gallery Doodle Jump logo.jpg Category:Games Category:Iphone